Kau, Pangeranku
by Authorjelek
Summary: Karena kau adalah pangeranku. Pangeranku seorang. Perpisahan tak diijinkan, tak ada luka yang boleh tergores, dan hanya aku yang dapat memilikimu. Ingat, kau hanya milikku. /KiyoKai, GakuKai, KaiMei/
1. Chapter 1

Mentari telah bangun dari tidurnya, menampakkan sinarnya. Awan-awan tipis sedikit menutupinya, namun ini bukan tanda akan hujan—pasti hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Dan pemandangan indah itu ditemani kicauan burung yang indah pula. Serta embun pagi yang menetes dari pohon-pohon sekitar istana—

_TES._

Salah satu tetesan itu jatuh di hidung sang pangeran, Kaito, yang sedang bersantai di balkon kamarnya.

"Hawa pagi ini sangat segar , ya, hahaha..." katanya sembari mengelap tetesan air di hidungnya.

Sementara itu, dua pelayannya hanya setia menemaninya sambil tersenyum dan berdiri tegap.

"Perlu saya bawakan teh, Tuan Muda?" tanya pelayannya yang berambut ungu—namanya Gakupo—masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi kalau kalian ingin minum teh bersamaku, boleh lah,"jawab Kaito sambil menatap kedua pelayannya, lembut. Dia benar-benar menganggap mereka sebagai temannya—ralat, sahabatnya.

Gakupo menghela nafas pendek lalu berucap,"Baiklah kalau Tuan Muda menginginkannya," lalu segera mengambilkan teh dengan seperangkat _tea set _dari dapur.

"Kiyoteru, kau kali ini ikut juga, ya,"

"Pangeran, saya tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan kepada anda," tolak pelayannya yang satu lagi, Kiyoteru.

"Ayolah, Kiyoteru. Kita ini kan sebentar lagi berpisah,"

_DEG._

Mendengar kata perpisahan membuat hati Kiyoteru bergetar—sakit. Kenapa, kenapa berpisah...?

"Tapi..."

"Hey, Kiyo,"

Kiyoteru terbelalak. Sudah lama sekali sang pangeran tak memanggilnya begitu.

"Kau ini _tsundere _sekali! Pfft..."

"Hey, hey. Enak saja. Aku tidak _tsundere_, tau!" Kiyoteru mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Ia langsung melupakan hal sebelumnya kalau sudah mendengar suara tawa pangeran yang... jernih.

.

.

_Tunggu. Berpisah... ya?_

.

.

**Kau, Pangeranku**

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

.

_Kau pangeranku. Tidak ada orang yang boleh memisahkan aku dan kau._

.

.

**(KIYOTERU'S POV)**

Aku berjalan pada lorong istana yang cukup luas, namun tentu saja dengan penerangan yang cukup. Saat aku ingin memberikan sarapan pada Pangeran, aku mendengar suara obrolan di kamarnya. Ada orang yang masuk sebelumku.

Aku mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar sang pangeran, berusaha mendengar apa yang dibicarakan di dalam...

"_Besok, Meiko akan datang ke sini. Kau benar-benar harus bersiap ya, anakku,"_

"_Hahaha, tentu saja, Yah. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah calon istriku, hehe..."_

"_Tapi setelah itu kau juga harus mencari servant baru, Kaito,"_

_Hening sebentar._

"_Hahaha, menambah teman bukan?"_

"_Kaito."_

"_Servant lama atau baru pun aku tidak peduli,"_

"_Kaito."_

"_Kenapa jadi membicarakan soal servant, ya?"_

_Sang raja terdiam._

"_Baiklah, Kaito. Sepertinya persiapan mentalmu juga sudah betul-betul matang. Ini berarti para servant juga akan dipecat,"_

"_Ha-haha... Sayang sekali. Padahal mereka sudah setia mengabdi sampai 13 tahun di sini..."_

Apa itu? Kenapa..? Kenapa tawa Pangeran tidak renyah seperti biasa?

"_Baiklah, Kaito. Pembicaraan kita selesai di sini,"_

"_Baik, Ayahanda,"_

Sang raja keluar dari kamar Pangeran—tidak sengaja bertemu tatap denganku. Ia melihat mataku yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku yakin beliau mengerti kalau aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang anak barusan.

.

Aku masuk sambil membawa sarapan milik sang pangeran. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hey, Kiyoteru. Hari ini kau buatkan es krim rasa coklat, ya?"

"Baiklah, Pangeran,"

"Rasa anggur juga boleh, hihi,"

"Warnanya familiar, ya?"

KRIK.

Terlihat sebutir air mata terjatuh dari mata Kaito. Sangat kecil, hampir tak dapat terlihat. Iya, aku sadar. Itu warna rambutku dan Gakupo. Tetapi... aku tidak sadar bahwa perkataanku akan membuat Kaito menangis. Dia menangis... untukku dan Gakupo?

Ah, iya. Dia memang sahabat kami _walaupun aku mengharap sedikit lebih_. Dan tangisan itu disebabkan oleh kata pernikahan? Karena dia harus menikah dengan wanita bernama Meiko itu? Kenapa jodoh pangeran bertemu secepat ini? _Kenapa... pangeran harus menemukan jodohnya?_

_._

_Kenapa ada wanita bernama Meiko itu?_

_._

_Kenapa wanita bernama Meiko itu berjodoh dengan Kaito?_

_._

_Kenapa wanita itu menjadi jodoh Kaito lalu membuat kami berpisah seperti ini?_

_._

_Kenapa?_

_._

_KENAPA?_

_._

Aku menunggu di depan pintu bersama Gakupo yang sudah mulai memasang raut bosan. Ah... kita sedang menunggu Meiko yang tak kunjung datang. Andaikan bukan perintah Pangeran, mana sudi aku menunggu wanita _bejat _itu.

Yah, walaupun dia seorang putri raja, kata-kata kasar tersebut harus melantun setiap aku mengucapkan namanya. Aku benar-benar benci padanya. _Yang akan memutuskan tali persahabatanku dengan Kaito_. Aku harap bisa memusnahkannya sekarang. IYA, SEKARANG.

Tunggu, memusnahkan? Oh iya. Aku bisa membunuhnya. Lalu memalsukan bukti pembunuhannya. Dan Kaito tidak jadi menikah dengannya. Lalu aku dan Gakupo akan tidak jadi dipecat. Lalu, aku dan Gakupo dapat meneruskan pengabdian kita. Akhir yang bahagia.

Ah, itu dia. Orang yang kutunggu-tunggu. Wanita bernama Meiko. Wah, wah, benar-benar putri raja. Sikapnya sopan dan bermartabat tinggi.

"Maaf. Ini pelayan Kaito yang bernama Kiyoteru 'kan?" tanyanya padaku.

_Sepertinya kau memang menunggu-nunggu kematian mu, ya, Nona Meiko?_

"Iya, Nona. Sambil menunggu pangeran, mari saya antarkan dulu ke ruang tamu,"

"Baiklah,"

Dia hanya tersenyum _sinis_—lembut padaku. Aku benar-benar mengantarkannya ke ruang tamu—tapi rencanaku tidak kugagalkan. Di sana memang tempat tersepi di istana. Entah penjaganya bodoh atau apa, mereka malah meninggalkan sang putri pergi berdua bersamaku. Gakupo juga—ia melayani pangeran sekarang, jadi memang hanya kami berdua saja. BERDUA.

.

Akhirnya lorong ini sudah mencapai ujungnya—ruang tamu. Aku melihatnya, ia sedang melirik ke sana kemari. Ruang tamu ini memang megah—dan tentunya rapih, karena ini adalah istana yang cukup terkenal, tentunya harus dirawat baik-baik.

"Kau yang menatanya?"

"Bukan, Nona. Bagian bersih-bersih dan penataan dilaksanakan oleh Gakupo. Saya hanya bagian pelayanan tamu dan anggota kerajaan, serta masak-memasak,"

"Wah? Tak ada _maid _atau koki?"

"Tentu saja ada, Nona. Kami tidak mungkin sanggup mengerjakannya berdua, saja,"

"Hmm.."

Kali ini dia berkeliling di ruang tamu sambil melihat ke sana kemari—dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah mulai dekat dengan sofa. Bagus.

Aku mendekatinya, dan dia terlihat tidak menyadarinya. Aku menjadi lebih dekat, dekat, DEKAT...

BRUUK!

Aku menghempaskannya ke sofa, anehnya dia tidak kaget sama sekali. Tampangnya datar, biasa saja—eh, tidak. Ia tersenyum—ralat, menyeringai.

"Kau sengaja ke sini yang sepi karena aku 'kan, Kiyoteru?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi membalas _senyumnya _dengan _senyum _pula. Aku mengeluarkan pisau roti yang kusimpan dibalik jasku lalu menjilatnya, bagaikan orang haus darah.

"Kau ternyata memang sudah menunggu ajalmu, _Tuan Putri_..."

Raut wajahnya berubah datar. Lalu dia menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Tidak, Ki-yo-te-ru,"

"Cih."

Aku semakin ingin menancapkan pisau itu ke perutnya. Ayo, AYO! Akhirnya, sarafku bekerja, tanganku dengan cepat mengarah ke perutnya –dengan pisau di tanganku.

_Kau akan mati sebentar lagi, pengganggu—_

PLAAAK!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Padahal cerita gaje gini.. wordnya lebih dari seribu, saya stress deeh...

Di sini Kiyoteru kerasa cewek banget ya? Taulah, saya gak terlalu peduli.

Saya minta kritik dan saran, ya—dan pendapat, **kira-kira mau gak cerita ini dilanjutin?**

Baiklah, sekian~


	2. Chapter 2

Aku melihat semua percakapan mereka. Sangat jelas. Kiyoteru sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya.

Aku yakin pisau itu akan diarahkan ke Meiko _karena sebelumnya aku juga berpikiran sama_. Tapi, setelah berpikir panjang, tidak. Hal seperti itu tidak boleh kulakukan. _Hanya orang bodoh yang berlaku seperti itu._

Melihat Kiyoteru sudah mulai melakukan aksinya, aku dengan sigap merubah posisi. Aku yang sebelumnya hanya menguping dibalik pintu, membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan...

PLAAAK!

.

.

_Luka tidak akan mengubah apapun..._

.

.

**Kau, Pangeranku**

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

.

_Kau pangeranku. Tidak ada orang yang boleh melukaimu._

.

.

**(GAKUPO'S POV)**

Aku memukul tangan Kiyoteru sampai pisaunya terlempar entah ke mana. Kiyoteru menoleh ke arahku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang bercampuran antara kesal dan bingung. _Tapi... aku melakukan hal yang benar, Kiyoteru._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Ia langsung meraih kerah kemejaku, berkuda-kuda ingin menghajarku. Namun, aku tidak melepaskan tangannya. Hanya memberikannya sebuah tatapan _penuh arti_. Jangan kira aku memberinya sebuah tatapan mesum atau seringai. Maksudnya tatapan yang _mungkin _dapat membuatnya sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. _Membunuh tunangan Tuan Muda tak akan membuat pangeran bahagia—tak akan membuatmu bahagia._

"Apakah kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan, Kiyoteru?" ucapku dengan tenang. Aku bukanlah orang seperti Kiyoteru yang betul-betul temperamen dan suka membabi-buta walaupun dengan seorang _lady _seperti Meiko ini.

"Ceh! Sadar, sadar! Aku selama ini waras Gakupo! Aku melakukan ini semua untuk panger—"

BUAKK!

Kurasa tekanan darahku naik. Aku refleks memukul pipinya lalu memberikannya tatapan tajam. Sementara itu, sang putri, Meiko, hanya memandangi kami tanpa memberikan komentar sedikit pun.

"Tarik kata-katamu, Kiyoteru!" gertakku. Jelas aku tak menerima seluruh kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Untuk pangeran katanya?—konyol. Dia tidak sadar sama sekali akan perbuatannya.

"Kau... Jangan-jangan kau berkomplot dengan wanita _bejat _ini? Gakupo! Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkanku! Kaulah _servant _yang ia maksudkan? Gakupo, kau—"

Ingin sekali kutampar pipi anak cerewet sepertinya. Kiyoteru memang selalu begitu—ukh, terlalu banyak bicara. Aku tak pernah bisa tahan emosi kalau bersamanya—tanpa pangeran. Kalau ada Tuan Muda... kita berdua selalu dilerai olehnya.

.

_PRAANG!_

_Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menoleh sedikit ke arah suara beling tersebut. Dilihatnya sosok bersurai coklat tegap di sana—ah, dengan seorang maid bersurai kuning juga._

"_Hei—kau! Ya ampun, Rin. Sudah berapa kali kau memecahkan gelas di istana ini? Kau tahu harganya, kan?" kedengarannya santai—cuma kedengarannya. Padahal kalau dilihat, sangat jelas kalau si rambut coklat—Kiyoteru—sedang memarahi dengan cara menyindir sampai si kuning—Rin—menciut begitu._

"_Kiyoteru—kau tenanglah. Kasihan, dia kan seorang maid yang masih agak baru, jangan dimarahi terus." Si ungu datang menasehati Kiyoteru. Mungkin saja tipe orang yang tenang dapat menenangkan si temperamen berambut coklat itu, mungkin._

"_Cih. Kau ini, selalu menganggap segala hal menjadi sepele. Nanti saja—Pangeran mau dibunuh kau bilang begini saat aku mau membunuh pelakunya, 'Kiyoteru—tenanglah. Dia kan baru mau membunuh pangeran, jangan dibunuh dulu.' Hahaha, gila kau—"_

_BRUUK!_

_Refleks, karena kesal, si rambut ungu—Gakupo—mendorong Kiyoteru hingga terjatuh. Sedangkan maid yang sebelumnya hanya menatap mereka dengan takut. Yah—si tenang ini memang, kalau sudah disangkut-pautkan ke pangeran bisa langsung tinggi temperamennya._

"_Bisakah kau membedakan hal sepele dan tidak? Masalahmu ini sepele sedangkan yang kau sebutkan itu berbeda, Kiyoteru. BERBEDA." Sementara Gakupo berkata, Kiyoteru yang tadi sudah dihempaskan ke lantai bangun. Memasang wajah sinis._

"_Che. Semua berawal dari yang sepele, bukan? Lama-lama membunuh pangeran juga kau anggap sepele, lagi—" satu pukulan sekarang mendarat pada pipi mulus Kiyoteru. Yang dipukul hanya mengelus-elus pipi kesayangannya._

"_Hahaha, kalau main kasar aku juga bisa, Gakup—"_

"_Kalian kenapa?" suara itu terdengar, suara yang dapat mengalihkan dunia mereka berdua. Suara sahabat yang paling mereka cintai di dunia ini. Ya, suara pangeran yang kita sebut saja Kaito._

"_Ah, Tuan Muda..."_

"_Pangeran..."_

_Bersamaan, kedua servant itu sepertinya sudah melupakan masalahnya begitu saja karena kedatangan pangeran ini._

"_Ya ampun, kalian berkelahi? Ahahaha, lucu sekali—jangan bilang kalau aku tidak ada aku kalian tak akan berhenti? Wahahaha, bagaikan anak kecil saja..." Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak—namun masih dalam batasan tata krama seorang pangeran, tentunya. Kedua servant itu hanya berakhir dengan tersenyum malu._

.

Huft. Malah kenangan itu yang terputar kembali. Pangeran, pangeran, pangeran—ah, memang kalau diingat, rasanya perasaan lamaku untuk membunuh si _lady _ini bangkit kembali.

Sudah, sudah—sekarang amarahku tak boleh terpancing. Menenangkan diri, tenang... tenang... tenang—

"Gakupo, kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Suara itu masuk ke dalam lubang telingaku. Menggangggu.

"Gakupo, tak ada pengkhianatan pada Pangeran kan?"

Ada kata-kata yang lagi-lagi menggangguku.

"Gakupo—Cuma kita kan _servant _Pangeran? Sahabatnya... hanya kita kan?"

Tidak—ini intrupsi yang terlalu jauh. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan intrupsi, tapi—_bukannya ia sudah tau kalau tak mungkin ada pengkhianatan dariku? Lalu, soal servant Tuan Muda, ya—memang... _mengecewakan.

Aku sebenarnya juga ingin selalu berada di sisinya. Ya, dia sahabat terdekatku. Senyumnya adalah kebahagiaanku. Kesedihannya adalah bebanku juga. Dan tentu saja—lukanya juga...

_Menyakitikan bagiku._

Dan Kiyoteru—aku yakin—tidak merasakan, tidak menyadari semuanya yang berada dalam benakku. Dia tidak sadar akan adanya sebuah kata 'luka'—ya, luka.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa pembunuhan tunangan Tuan Muda adalah 'pembunuhan hati' Tuan Muda.

Dia tidak sadar, pembunuhan ini akan membuat segaris luka pada hati Tuan Muda. Segaris—yang perlahan akan membesar dan membekas.

Tangisan, kebencian, rasa tidak percaya—sakit. Sangat sakit. Apalagi kalau Tuan Muda tahu ini semua ulahmu Kiyoteru—salah satu sahabat terdekatnya.

Apalagi pembunuhan seorang _lady _terkenal di seluruh penjuru negara ini terbunuh—pasti akan menjadi berita besar. Dan bila seluruh rakyat mengetahui pembunuhnya adalah _kau_—pasti Pangeran akan bersedih. Kemungkinan yang lebih parah—kesalahamu ini akan menjadi akibat fatal yang membuat Tuan Muda ikut dicampakkan—mengerti?

—Ah, tapi... percuma. Suaraku tak mungkin sampai. Hey, kita bukan paranormal yang dapat bertelepati bukan? Bagaimanapun juga—aku tak dapat menyatakannya, Kiyoteru. Setiap kali ingin menyalahkanmu, bibirku bergetar. Aku tidak ingin, sangat tidak ingin... membuat hatimu sakit, karena masalah Pangeran.

Cukup kau yang menyadarinya sendiri—_termasuk sadar akan tatapan nanar yang ditujukan si lady pada kita sejak tadi, Kiyoteru..._

**MAY BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya salah satu fanfic saya bisa ter-<em>update<em>, walaupun apdetnya maksa, ditengah-tengah waktu sempit ini—baiklah. Sekian saja, saya harus pergi coretkerjacoret ke tempat les. Maaf ya, kalau ada typo atau segala macam kelalaian penulis. Sebutkan saja di review (bila berminat).

Baiklah, **mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaito, kau payah! Sama perempuan saja, kalah cepat!"

Aku tertawa girang, sekalian meledek temanku—lelaki bersurai biru di sana—yang kalah cepat dariku dalam hal berlari (padahal lelaki itu 'kan notabene pintar olahraga), bahkan ia sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dariku. Dia juga sudah terlihat kelelahan, keringat dalam jumlah besar membasahi tubuhnya. Melihatnya, aku tambah ingin tertawa.

"Mei-_chan_ yang terlalu cepat! Dasar _lady _perjaka!"

Ahaha, lucu sekali tingkah pangeran tubuh kecil ini. Fisiknya memang lemah, sih, dari dulu, terlihat dari bentuknya yang—uhum—mini. Kiyoteru dan Gakupo sedang berjaga di istana, jadi tak ada yang dapat memberikan pembelaan untuk Kaito sekarang.

DRAP.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya sang pangeran berhasil mencapai tempat aku berpijak. Nafasnya masih tak teratur. Aku hanya merespon dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Lupakan segala keluh kesahmu saat berlari tadi," jariku menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang luas, "Lihat bintang-bintang yang berkerlip itu. Indah, bukan?" Senyumku melebar, lalu aku menghempaskan diri ke hamparan rumput luas yang mengelilingiku.

Aku memejamkan mata, sebentar, mencoba merelaksasikan diri. Menghirup udara dengan kuat dan tenang. Dan merasakan suhu di sekitarku terasa menghangat.

Aku menoleh ke arah samping, membuka mata, dan mataku menangkap bayangan bahwa ada seseorang yang berbaring di sebelahku, Kaito. Terlihat sebuah senyum merekah di parasnya.

"Hey, Mei-_chan_," aku melihat telunjuknya yang sudah diarahkan ke atas—langit, "Lihatlah langit gelap dan bintang-bintang itu!"

Sebenarnya tanpa perintahnya, jelas aku akan memanjakan mataku dengan memandang langit luas bertebar bintang itu. Indah, eh? Dia pikir siapa yang mengajaknya coba?

"Bukankah itu bagaikan mencerminkan kita berdua, Mei-_chan_?"

Aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku adalah pangeran payah, berarti adalah langit kelam itu. Dan Mei-_chan_ itu _lady _yang akan selalu bercahaya karena kau jenius dalam segala hal," sebuah jeda untuknya, "Aku memang langit gelap, kelam, hitam. Namun dengan dukungan cahaya seperti Mei-_chan_, aku akan terlihat indah! Ya, 'kan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut akan lanjutan perkataan Kaito. Pikirannya begitu jauh. Yah, walaupun aku sedikit ingin tertawa mendengar bagian 'memerlukan dukunganku'. Apakah Kaito sebegitunya tergantung padaku? Manisnya, ahaha.

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal yang keren juga, ternyata," aku menimpali dengan senyum meledek. Kaito menunjukkan mimik malu dengan sebuah cengiran untuk menutupinya. Dan aku menyadari satu hal.

_Bahwa aku ingin menjadi langit bagi bintang seperti Kaito_.

.

.

_Aku ingin menjadi langit untukmu..._

.

**Kau, Pangeranku**

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp. dll.

.

_Kau pangeranku. Dan hanya aku yang dapat memilikimu._

.

.

Aku tahu, langit malam adalah langit yang dikuasai oleh kata hitam. Di mana kegelapan menunjukkan betapa kuat dirinya. Dan langit yang bila kita menatapnya, kita akan merasa terhisap masuk ke dalamnya, lalu terperangkap tanpa mengetahui jalan keluar. Dan ada hal lain. Hitam—kegelapan mencerminkan kata 'buta'.

'Buta'. Sama seperti perasaanku pada Kaito. Cinta yang membuatku buta akan hal lain. Satu alasan yang membuatku lebih setuju bila disamakan dengan langit malam yang mencerminkan gelap yang membutakan.

Persamaanku dengan langit malam bukan hanya tentang gelapnya. Tetapi di mana dirinya yang mempunyai taburan bintang bercahaya walau untuk sekedar menemani sebentar. Walaupun sedikit, bintang itu menunjukkan kerlipan cahaya dirinya yang mendominasi sang cakrawala malam. Lalu bagaikan keajaiban, mengubahnya—langit kelam itu—menjadi kenampakan indah yang disukai banyak orang.

Walaupun ada sesuatu dari langit malam yang kutakutkan, yaitu kenyataan di mana langit malam tak ditakdirkan untuk selalu berbintang. Waktu di mana awan dengan bintang berganti giliran untuk berjaga bersama malam. Tetapi berbeda, awan hanyalah penghalang yang membuat potensi bintang bersinar untuk memperindah malam hilang. Penghalang yang membuat langit malam—aku, bisa mengeluarkan amarahku.

Aku tahu siapa orangnya. Siapa yang mengambil peran awan.

Kulukiskan senyum sinis, kutujukan tatapan nanar, walaupun berusaha untuk tidak disadari oleh seorangpun yang ada di sini. Dua orang lelaki, sedang berdebat, dengan alasan yang tak jelas apa. Yang aku tahu hanyalah si _awan _yang mencoba menghunuskan pisau ke tubuhku, lalu seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang menggagalkannya dengan cara menepis tangannya. Setidaknya si Ungu belum kujadikan pengambil peran awan juga. Baru dia.

Kiyoteru.

Aku menunggu perdebatan mereka untuk selesai, perdebatan aneh karena membiarkan satu orang melampiaskan amarah sepuasnya lalu yang satunya mendengarkan dengan memberi tatapan pilu. Yang terdengar, suara milik si empu surai coklat yang mulai serak dengan isakan tangis yang tertahan. Hanya karena Kaito—ah, bukan. Hanya karena keegoisannya yang tak ingin berpisah dengan Kaito. Padahal aku sudah tahu yang akan menjadi pemenang adalah aku setelah aku mencantumkan kata 'Kaito itu milikku' dalam kamusku sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Ya, Kaito itu milikku. Milikku seorang. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya.

Aku tidak tahu egoisme siapa yang lebih tinggi, aku atau Kiyoteru. Yang aku tahu hanyalah di mana kita melukiskan takdir, takdir yang paling indah adalah milikku—lukisan takdir menjalani kisah _cinta _bersama Kaito—sehingga lukisan takdirku inilah yang dipilih Tuhan. Seharusnya dia, Kiyoteru, tahu kalau orang yang kalah tidak akan diciptakan untuk kemenangan, selamanya.

Tanpa sengaja, sebuah senyuman terukir lebar karena perasaanku yang begitu, sangat bahagia.

"Kau tersenyum."

Aku tidak sadar, tetapi ternyata mata si Pemeran Awan itu telah terarah padaku. Tatapan itu bagaikan awan mendung yang berkilat. Menyeramkan, tapi aku takkan takut. Aku masih bisa membalasnya dengan senyumanku yang sebelumnya.

"Ya, ada apa Kiyo-_kun_?"

"Kita bukan teman lagi. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti dulu. Sudah bagus tadi kau bersandiwara seperti tidak mengenalku—"

"Kiyoteru!"

Kiyoteru mengatakannya dengan alis berkerut, marah, dan Gakupo menggertaknya. Bagus, Gakupo sangat mengerti siapa yang mengambil peran antagonis di sini. Kiyoteru, bukan aku.

"Kiyo-_kun_, bagus kau digertak Gakupo-_kun_. Kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan kerutan di dahi seperti itu, tau," aku mengatakannya dengan kekehan pelan, _sok _akrab. Tidak, kita memang sebelumnya berteman akrab. Aku, Kiyoteru, Gakupo dan Kaito. Bahkan aku, Kaito dan Kiyoteru pernah dikenal sebagai sahabat yang tak memperdulikan perbedaan. Aku yang seorang perempuan, Kiyoteru yang seorang pelayan dan Kaito yang seorang pangeran. Bertiga sering bermain ke ladang, menyusup ke _bar_—yang harusnya hanya boleh dimasuki orang dewasa—,atau bermain permainan lainnya, jahil layaknya anak kecil biasa.

Dan aku tahu yang mengubah semuanya, persahabatan kita, adalah aku yang mulai mencoba membuat seni sendiri—seni yang disebut takdir, menjadi pelukis kisah cinta, kisah perjodohan aku dan Kaito.

Haha. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu, Kiyoteru. Dan aku termasuk orang yang paling tahu bahwa kau pengidap _prince-complex _kalau itu memang bernama.

"Wanita _bejat _sepertimu tak pantas memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, Meiko."

Aku tak dapat menahan bibirku untuk tidak membuat seringai, "Itu tidak adil. Kau juga memanggil namaku seperti dulu."

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan ini terakhir kalinya mendengar namamu disebut juga."

Aku melipat tanganku. Lagaku sudah bukan seorang _lady_. Seperti seorang Meiko yang biasa. Dia masih bernafsu untuk membunuhku ternyata.

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak-akan."

DUAK.

Dan aku mengerjapkan mata.

"Kiyoteru, sudah kubilang! Buka matamu! Dia Meiko! Sahabatmu—terserah kaubilang dia _mantan _sahabatmu atau bukan! Dan dia tunangan pangeran! Tahan dirimu!"

Gakupo meninju kepala Kiyoteru, barusan. Aku ingin tertawa. Tipikal, temperamen Kiyoteru berhadapan dengan dewasanya Gakupo. Sejak dulu selalu begini.

Ah… tunggu. Ini bukanlah saat untuk bernostalgia. Sudah bagus diriku sampai ke titik perjodohan ini, jangan sampai buyar karena sisi lain jiwaku yang penuh hasrat akan kembalinya persahabatan kami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Meiko, aku mengerti saat kau dijodohkan dengan Tuan Muda. Keluarga putri terdekat dengan keluarga pangeran merencanakan perjodohan itu sudah biasa," pertama kalinya Gakupo bicara bukan dengan Kiyoteru sejak masuk ke ruangan, "tapi apa yang membuatmu harus mengganti pelayan untuk Tuan Muda, sementara kau sudah mengenal kita dan tahu betul hubungan kita dengan pangeran?"

Benar-benar pertanyaan yang sempurna.

Wajah Gakupo yang serius dengan alis terangkat satu itu seperti mendesakku untuk menjawab jujur dan dia siap dengan jawaban senegatif apapun dariku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dari perutku. Aku memang tak perlu menjawab jujur untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Satu jawaban ini dan hubunganku dengan dua pelayan Kaito ini terjamin putus selamanya. Dan itu harusnya telah menjadi saat yang kutunggu dari dulu.

"Gakupo-_kun_. Tentu itu karena aku telah bersiap mencintai Kaito sepenuh hati,"

Aku suka melihat wajah mereka berdua menatapku dengan tak sabar—segera ingin mendengar kalimatku yang terdengar belum selesai.

"Dan membuat Kaito mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Aku tak perlu membawa kalian yang dapat membagi cinta Kaito padaku. Kalian yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya."

Ah, tubuh mereka terkaku dan wajah penuh amarah terbentuk sempurna. Lagi-lagi aku bisa membantu Tuhan melukiskan hal indah pada kisah-penuh-imaji hidupku.

"Orang sepertimu lah yang akan melukai hati Tuan Muda. Maaf, Kiyoteru, aku yang salah."

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu walaupun ada Pangeran di hadapanku sekalipun. Kau… kau telah menjelma menjadi wanita yang betul-betul bejat, Meiko!"

Jarak di antara pisau yang siap dihinuskan ke dadaku denganku sudah bisa dihitung jari. Tidak. Temperamen Kiyoteru takkan mengubah kemenanganku di lukisan takdir ini. Ya, aku bisa menghindar beberapa kali. Aku tidak pernah kalah lincah dari Kiyoteru, sejak kecil. Aku yang menang.

"Aku yang menang!"

Kiyoteru berhenti sejenak. Terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Heh, tidak berani membunuhku?

"Jangan… jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi. Kau jadi terlihat tidak menyebalkan," Kiyoteru mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik. Kepalanya tengah terunduk. Menatap pisau yang nyaris tertancap ke tubuhku sekaligus bayangannya yang tercipta di lantai. Naif. Dia masih bisa membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu.

Bila amarahnya itu disamakan dengan api, yang kulihat sekarang adalah betapa besarnya api itu berkobar, meluap-luap, tercermin di pandangan matanya yang seakan-akan dapat membuat irisnya berganti warna menjadi kemerahan. Sedangkan yang ada di hatiku adalah kesenangan tersendiri—melihat Kiyoteru memuncakkan kemarahannya padaku. Di depan mataku ada Kiyoteru yang menghalangi, dan hanya selangkah bila aku dapat melewati Kiyoteru yang berperan sebagai penghalangku dengan Kaito, seakan-akan katup yang memisahkan antara serambi dan bilik di jantung, aku dapat meraih Kaito dan merasakan indahnya cinta dengan kata keabadian.

Dan aku yakin hati Kiyoteru sekarang sudah hitam sehitam arang, karena terbakar panasnya api emosi karena harus terus bertahan memandangku yang tak kunjung terhunus bilah pisaunya.

"Kiyo-_kun_. Wajah marahmu seram sekali." Kurasa sebelumnya aku telah menyebutkan kalimat yang serupa, tapi apa peduliku. Aku senang mengerjainya. Mengerjainya sampai dia tak bisa menahan satu tetes air mata, lalu menyerah mengejarku. Seperti masa kecil dulu, namun kali ini dengan alasan serius.

TES.

Keluar satu butir.

Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran dan pisau denagn hasrat membunuh itu langsung termenung, kaget. Siapa sangka kalau Kiyoteru akan benar-benar menangis seperti dulu? Mengerjai Kiyoteru adalah hal yang sudah lewat bertahun-tahun di masa lalu. Saat belum terbesit sedikitpun pikiran untung menikah. Bahkan saat di mana kita bahkan tak mengerti apa arti kata 'cinta'.

"Kau… bercanda, kan?"

Aku berhenti melompat, melangkah kabur. Dan entah kenapa dia juga berhenti. Tetapi kepala yang dari tadi itu mengadah ke bawah tiba-tiba mentapku lagi. Aku bisa menatap bola matanya jelas. Tatapannya seperti memasukkanku ke penderitaan yang disimpannya di amarah itu, amarah yang berusaha ia lampiaskan padaku. Aku yang merupakan pelaku yang membuatnya marah. Aku masih tercengang. Ototku terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Ragaku terasa lemas, dan membuatku ingin pasrah akan kejarannya.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Ini bukanlah lagi permainan yang dapat disebut kejar-kejaran. Kiyoteru hanya melangkah santai ke arahku, dengan pisau di genggamannya. Tubuhku tak dapat bergerak untuk menghindar. Saat aku melihat pisau itu, aku takut, takut dibunuh sebelum berhasil bahkan bertemu wajah dengan Kaito. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga ingin merasakan penderitaan Kiyoteru. Aku ingin pisau itu menusukku hingga menyentuh tulangku. Aku ingin melasakan daging-dagingku dikoyak dengan pisau itu. Aku ingin merasakan penderitaan Kiyoteru yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

Naif. Aku juga terbawa ke perasaanku sebagai sahabat yang harusnya sudah kutinggal bersama masa lalu.

"Meiko… aku ingin membunuhmu." Bisikannya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tiba-tiba, melewati kesadaranku, ia sudah berdiri persis di hadapanku. Dekat, sangat dekat. Tak perlu menit untuk membuat pisau itu menyentuh badanku. Mungkin ini ajalku. Menit-menit terakhirku adaalah bersama Kiyoteru, sahabatku.

GLEK.

Setidaknya itulah pikiranku yang sudah menaikkan alis, pasrah, sebelum melihat pintu besar itu terbuka.

Malaikatku—bintangku datang membawa cahaya.

"Hai, semuanya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kaito, datang menemuiku.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

Oke, seenggaknya, masih ada fanfiksi yang bisa saya lanjutin semester ini. Btw, saya lagi terinspirasi ama diksinya Andrea Hirata. Beliau awesome banget ya ampun. Dan, plotnya cerita ini sudah saya 'sempurnakan'. Karena dulu ancur lebur tak karuan. Sekian aja deh. Gak banyak yang bisa saya curhatin sekarang. (Kecuali kalau Anda terima saya curcol soal sekolah di sini.)

Makasih **read**nya! Apalagi bila dilanjutkan review.


End file.
